warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Color Blind
Episode Seven, Season One, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Color Blind "Okay," Storm commanded. "We're going to go in soon. I want Snowbreeze and Crowheart and to round about and cut off any escape points." Snowbreeze glanced at Crowheart, who seemed to stiffen. "And Dawnfur and Minnowfur will go straight in and sweep the cave out, get Reedtail out of there. I'll go in and try to pick off the rogues. We're going to have to kill if we have to." Minnowfur's eyes flashed. "But what about the warrior code. We can't kill." Storm sighed. "These are rogues who don't care about the warrior code. They're going to kill us if we don't kill them. It's our only choice. We must do what we must." Even Dawnfur nodded. "They won't give us mercy, so we have to show them what we're made of." Crowheart sighed. "Alright, let's go." ~*~ Shade padded through ThunderClan's camp. "Is everyone alright with this snow piling up?" The ThunderClan leader nodded. "It's mighty fine, thanks to your help, Shade." Bramblestar smiled as she purred. "I hope my sister and those warriors make it there alright. We need prey fast." Bramblestar sighed. "You're right on that. ThunderClan is dwindling and there's almost no prey in sight for us. Half of our cats are coming down with greencough. What can we do?" Shade sighed, then her eyes hardened. "They may need help, I'll see what I can do." Bramblestar nodded. "Do you need warrior's assistance?" Shade surveyed the camp with it's sick, feeble warriors. "If you have some strong ones, they'd be a great help." She padded on through RiverClan's camp. Mistystar looked up. "Oh hey there, Shade! Any news about the traveling cats?" "No," Shade mewed. "But I do know that they're probably in trouble. There was a huge snowstorm a few days ago, and I'm not sure if they all made it out alright. Mistystar sighed. "I hope they do. Reedtail and Minnowfur are our strongest warriors. We need them to help feed us." Shade glanced at the two ThunderClan warriors who were going to travel with her. "I think we can help them. I'm sure there isn't much trouble out there." The ThunderClan warriors, Roseleaf and Silverstreak shrugged. "Dewheart went out a few sunrises ago, he hasn't come back yet with news, which probably means there is trouble." Silverstreak nodded. "Dewheart said he would come back with news once he was done there. Either their still on it... or..." She shook her head and that thought. Shade looked into the trees and at the mountains beyond. "There's got to be something ''we can do." She growled through clenched teeth. She turned back to Mistystar. "It'd be greatly apprieciated if you could send a few strong warriors with me. I need all the help I can get." ShadowClan wasn't so pleased with this news. "I sent Dawnfur, and she's capable of anything!" Blackstar growled. "All my warriors are down and I've only got three healthy warriors that can help me hunt. What do you expect me to do?" Shade hissed at him. "I expect you to help those traveling cats because without them, you're never going to get enough prey. Let's face it. The pines aren't enough to feed ShadowClan in this weather. It's been snowing for days!" Blackstar snarled. "I'll send one, and one alone. ShadowClan still needs able cats in order to survive." Shade glared at him through fierce eyes. "Oh, ShadowClan will prosper once I get those traveling cats on their way. They can't do anything if there is trouble." Blackstar sighed and flicked his tail to his deputy. "Lionstrike, you go with them. ShadowClan is counting on you." "StarClan is counting on us ''all." WindClan was the hardest to get to, as of their territory was covered in layers of snow. Shade growled softly as she tried to wade up to the camp. "Onestar!" Shade reached the top and turned to help Leafflower and Waterfeather. The RiverClan cats looked exhausted, and they were gasping for air. "I hope this journey ends soon. We need the prey." Onestar ushered them in and purred. "Is there news you are bringing?" Then he spotted all the cats. "What is going on?" He mewed. "Onestar," Shade mewed with authority. "I need a few able cats so we can go assist the traveling cats. We've received signs that they are in trouble, and we need to help them to get those prey. The Clans depend on it." "Alright." Onestar mewed. "I'll send Clovershine. I need the other cats to help hunt for WindClan." Shade nodded, her eyes hard and ready. "We're setting out now." ~*~ I watched as the rogues seem to dart around inside. I could hear their growls and I flicked my tail to my companions. We're heading in. I launched myself high in the as the rogues snarled at us. Dawnfur and Minnowfur darted in, lashing and kicking about. My claws contacted with a rogue's neck, and he gasped as a deep wound flared open. He gurgled and collapsed to the ground. I felt queasy, but I kept going. I drove my claws deep into their flank, and gouged at the cat's belly. "I cannot let you keep Reedtail much longer!" Minnowfur cried out. "We can't find him! The cave's too big for us, and there's too many rogues!" Dawnfur hissed. "We'll fight our way through! Come on, Minnowfur!" I nearly fainted in pain when a rogue she-cat smacked me into a wall. We're failing... We didn't know there were so many rogues... My throat burned and my sank my teeth into her scruff. Throwing her off, I heard a sickening crunch as the she-cat landed wrong. I winced, and continued to fight on. "We have to keep going! There's no retreat now!" I hissed. "Snowbreeze, Crowheart, get in here!" Crowheart looked at Snowbreeze. "Look. I'm sorry I broke your heart." Snowbreeze looked away. "It's...i..its okay. I'll get over it. Maybe me and you aren't meant to be." She shrugged and glanced back at him. "No." Crowheart linked his tail with hers. "You're a special she-cat, Snowbreeze, but Storm caught my eye first." Snowbreeze sighed. "It's wouldn't have worked anyways, us being in different Clans and all." Crowheart eyes saddened. "But it could have worked. I mean we all have to work together to survive this leaf-bare." The white she-cat eyes darkened. "I shouldn't have let myself be drawn into such sillyness. You're a great cat, Crowheart, but I have to be loyal to WindClan, and plus, Storm's obviously the cat for you." The black tom brushed against her. "She may be, but you're just as perfect as her." Snowbreeze smiled faintly, then looked at the entrance. "Storm's going in..." Crowheart's gaze flashed towards the gray she-cat, then back at Snowbreeze. "You're just as gorgeous as Storm, but I'm sorry that I chose her over you." Snowbreeze linked her tail to his. "No, you deserve her. I need to stand up against myself, and show everyone that I have the guts to be a WindClan warrior. I'm not a weakling she-cat who only tried to love. It's better this way, Crowheart." Then they split, ready to fight back against the rogues who had taken Reedtail. I panted as I lashed out at yet another she-cat. The rogues kept on coming, no matter how many they killed. I didn't want to kill these cats, I mean they're just living their life like us, but they had taken Reedtail, and the Clan cats were going to get him back. I could hear Crowheart and Snowbreeze's yowls as they charged in. The she-cat snorted. "That's all you can muster? There's so little over you to stand against our army. You're going to lose." She hissed. Then I heard the yowls of a very familiar cat. "Shade!" "Storm! Are you alright? Is everyone okay?" I slid over quickly. "Shade, the other cats are in there fighting, you've got to help us. The rogues have Reedtail and we can't get him!" My sister nodded. "I knew there was trouble. Roseleaf, Silverstreak, you stay back. Leafflower and Waterfeather, you two slide in and take out as many as you can. Remember, the warrior code does not apply here." The two WaterClan cats nodded, and Shade surveyed the rest of the cats. "Alright, Lionstrike, you'll go straight in and try to find Reedtail." Shade turned to me. "You said he's in the cave?" "Yeah," I mewed breathless. "But we can't reach him. There's a lot of rogues in there." Shade's eyes hardened and her battle stance was ready. "Oh, they better be ready for what'' ''I throw at them." I smiled, and mewed. "We're going to beat them back." "Exactly." The End. Category:Cold Category:Cchen3's Fanfics